The invention disclosed herein is an apparatus, simple in construction, easy to operate, light in weight and most of all it is safe to use. This apparatus can be use in many ways, since it is manually operated it can be use indoor and outdoor. In industries it can be use as a manually operated conveyor to lower loads. But this invention is particularly useful as a life saving apparatus.
Each year an unnecessary number of people either die or severely injured due to burns, smoke inhalation, falling down the stairs and sometimes death caused by jumping from a building or structure on fire. These injuries and deaths were caused by long exposure to fire because of lack of a life saving equipment to provide an immediate means of rescuing a person or a means of escape of a person.
As a life saving apparatus it is a means to rescue or escape of a person from a building or structure on fire where escape through stairs and elevators are impossible. It can also be use to bring down an injured person from high places such as a cliff or a mountain to a place where help and medical assistance can be immediately administer. This life saving apparatus is well adapted for use as mentioned above in a rescue and escape operation.